Blue Skies
by Overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: In the wake of Lockup, Jemma is to report to the Zephyr with the Director where a nervous Fitz awaits. (A submission to TheFitzSimmonsNetwork Tumblr's post episode S04:05: "Lock Up" Coda Challenge. Contains spoilers through that episode.


Even after these many months, Jemma never could quite get used to the screech of metal that accompanied the Zephyr's flight bay doors opening to welcome their Quinjet. She clenched her teeth to keep from outwardly wincing, while the plane lurched weightless for that single tense moment before the painfully slow ascent up into the belly of the beast.

For that heartbeat's space of time, her thoughts were filled with the forces that had pulled her down - quite literally. The gravity that sent her careening through the air to the seas below. The portal that catapulted her across the universe. The mind numbing guilt she too often carried.

May had been right. She had to use it - all of it - like a weapon. She might have gotten the best of Director Mace, but she couldn't possibly allow him any opportunity to even that score. They all depended upon it.

She plastered a thin smile on her face, peering at the ramp door, anxious to pry herself away from the Director's potentially too canny eyes. He might not have done whatever he claimed in Vienna, but there was definitely some sort of power there. Between his position and that lack of information, he was still potentially dangerous.

Besides, she already had exposed one clear vulnerability to the Director. She certainly could not afford any more.

* * *

Fitz bounced on the balls of his feet as the door opened up and their far too affable new Director stepped onto the flight deck. He half smiled, his eyes searching the darkness behind him a bit too desperately, barely even registering Coulson's words of greeting to Director Mace.

He knew Jemma was coming up, as the flight crew had radioed ahead. But not at all clear on the circumstances. As anxious as she had been, hardly even speaking to him - out of what he could only hope was fear of discovery - was starting to worry him now that the jailbreak was all but settled. If anyone managed it, it would be Jemma.

But she had been so angry...

He didn't dare to breathe when their eyes met, anxiously worrying his lip.

Jemma's smile slowly grew. Fitz only dared to exhale when he saw how that smile actually reached her eyes.

Her brows lifted expectantly. "Agent Fitz. I thought you have some reports for me to review?"

Fitz blinked before catching on. "Yes. They're right this way."

Jemma smiled in apology back to the Director. "Excuse me, please."

* * *

They had barely rounded the corner before Fitz looked back to her. "So you...?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, as they walked down the hallway, passing by a handful of curious techs. "I was called in to help with that newscast. Did you happen to see it?"

Fitz didn't quite meet her eyes, unsure what it might be safe to say. "We were a bit...occupied."

Jemma frowned, before turning on her heel and resolutely leading them both towards the door to the server room.

Fitz grimaced, but kept pace with her. She might have smiled at him a moment ago, but it didn't erase the past few hours. She was allowed to be irritated that he'd kept AIDA quiet. But she'd all but sworn him to keep his own counsel on secrets for fear of future polygraphs. He only dared to speak when the door closed behind them. He closed his eyes, fearing the worst "Jemma, I-"

He hadn't quite expected her to lips to meet his, all too willing press his back against the server room door. They wouldn't have long to enjoy this fleeting moment of privacy before someone came looking.

When she started to nibble on his bottom lip, he groaned, making a mental note to improve the fans in the room for any future cooling.

Fitz knocked his head back against the wall. He knew Daisy had ducked out of sight, but it was far too likely that she might be in here, too. He pressed his forehead to Jemma's, pushing her away only enough to press his forehead to hers. His hands sought hers out, twining their fingers together. "I didn't mean to-."

"I know, Fitz." She grinned up at him saucily. "Thankfully, I blackmailed our superior officer. There won't be anymore polygraphs for me."

He goggled back at her, incredulous.

"So," Jemma leaned in, closing the little distance he had left between them. Her lips barely brushing his ear, as she whispered, "what did you all get up to today?"


End file.
